


Blocky World

by Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon



Category: Gameknight999 Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon/pseuds/Princess_Lunar_Eclipse_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Gameknight999 Series book</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I DON'T OWN THE GAMEKNIGHT999 SERIES

I made the mistake of touching a sentence in my Gameknight999 Series book and chanting some strange words that popped into my mind. Now I was floating in a dark abyss.

"Hello!" chuckled a voice. "H-hi!" I called out in the abyss. "My name is Erebus and I am the King of Endermen!" he cackled. "What do you want, Erebus?" I asked. My voice echoed throughout the abyss. "I want to know if you will join the good side." he replied.

"Yes! I will!" I answered. "Alright. Do you want to be yourself but as a user-who-is-not-a-user?" he asked. "Yes! As long as I can be with you!" I replied. "Very well then." he chuckled. "AWAKEN!" My vision flooded with a bright light and I blacked out in the Dark Abyss.


	2. Master

I blinked open my eyes to a blocky world. A black, lanky creature was staring at me. "Casperdoodle!" he said. "What?" I slurred. "Are you awake?" the creature questioned.

"I hope so!" I chuckled tiredly. "Good." replied the Enderman, helping me up. "EREBUS COME HERE IMMEDIATELY!" yelled a white creature with a red-eyed childlike face.

"Fucking Malcoda." muttered Erebus as he held my hand. I stared at their blocky wonders. My fingers were squared at the end. I was wearing a black glove with a creepypasta face etched on the side.

We disappeared in purple swirls and reappeared by the Ghast. "I hate it when you do that, Erebus!" scolded Malcoda. "Malcoda, master! I have a new servant! She is a user-who-is-not-a-user as well! She is the savior for the Dark side!" bowed Erebus.

I looked at Erebus as he pulled me down into a bowing position. Malcoda fired a fireball at us and Erebus teleported into a brick hallway with me. "Enough of your lies, Erebus! Put her in the prison!" scowled Malcoda.

"B-but Sir! I know what happens here! We need Crafter and Gameknight999! I have the Gameknight999 Series!" I pleaded. I gave Malcoda the book and he took it with his white tentacles.

"Very well! Make a diamond crafting bench! We need it to open the portal to the source!" Malcoda said with approval.

I began to make one, my blocky hands flying furiously. I noticed that I wasn't running out of HP. "H-how?!?" spluttered Malcoda. "If you believe!" I said with relish as I finished the last one. "You can accomplish anything. Three of you guys can come through the Source. The source can't do more than Three! I choose you two and Herobrine!" I informed them with a dreamy look toward Erebus.

I noticed Erebus blush. "Everyone to the portal!" announced Malcoda to his servants. As I tried to follow Erebus through, a blocky form crashed into me and pulled me back. I looked into Crafter's blue eyes. "No! You will die!" he said.

"Let me get through to my master!" I howled. My eyes flashed a dangerous red and darkness enveloped me. I broke out of his grip and I raced through the portal, feeling a searing pain.


	3. The other side

I emerged into a beautiful place. Erebus was waiting for me. "Hurry!" I urged. "We need to get to that cliff!" I said. I saw a flash of white eyes. "Herobrine!" I said with a blocky eyeroll. "Quit eavesdropping! We need to get to the source and I can show you where it is!"

Herobrine emerged from the bushes as Malcoda floated toward us. "Follow me!" I ordered. I led them to the source. "Grab my hand! Know your enemy and who you are! Keep together!" I said.

I felt them grab my hand as we disappeared to the other side. Flying in different directions, I hit the wall opposite the desk; Malcoda flew and slammed into the wall above the blue desk; Erebus smacked into the ladder, and Herobrine impacted the wall below the brown desk.

I was the first to recover. "Yay we are at my home!" I exclaimed. A white circle appeared and spat out a male. I noticed him to be Gameknight999. "Gameknight999!" I snarled. "Get the hell out of my home!"

Erebus recovered and saw Gameknight999. "User-who-is-not-a-user!" he snarled. "Get out of this place!" "Erebus! You came through the Source!" spat Gameknight. With a war cry, he unsheathed his Diamond Sword.

"Sheath that sword! Now!" I yelled. I tackled Gameknight999 down. Malcoda recovered and hovered above the blue desk.

Herobrine recovered and tackled me off of Gameknight. "Erebus! Teleport Gameknight home!" commanded Herobrine. Erebus glared at Herobrine before doing so.

When Erebus had arrived back here, he looked around the big room with interest. "Where are we?" he asked. "We are at home!" I replied lazily. "This is my home. Muy cozy?" I asked.

"Very!" purred Erebus silkily. "And now to introduce you guys to my sisters, my mom, and my dad." I shivered after I said the last word. "Well come, come! Follow me!" I ordered. I led them into my Mom and Dads' room.


	4. Acceptance?

"Mommy?" I asked as I stared at my parents, who were watching tv. "What Danielle? WHAT?" asked Mommy who was agitated. Malcoda snickered, causing Herobrine to slap his tentacles.

"I just came from a book and...we have guests." I replied meekly. "Who are they?" Daddy asked. I listed their names on my fingertips. "Malcoda, King of the Nether world; Erebus, King of the Endermen; and Herobrine, a Shadowcrafter!" I answered.

"From your new book?" asked Mommy. "Yep." I answered. "Danielle Elaine! They aren't real! Minecraft is just a game and-" "Just a game?" asked Erebus, his voice becoming oddly high pitched. "JUST A GAME?!? Erebus, the king of Endermen won't put up with this!"

"Is this some joke?" snorted Julia, her eyes not leaving the television. "Not a joke, dear sister." I replied. "What is that box that is making pictures?" questioned Herobrine.

"That is a television." I answered. "A telewhatnow?" asked Malcoda. "A television! It is a device that allows people to watch stuff from the comforts of their own home." I emphasized. "Oh." replied Malcoda in disappointment.

"Will you accept them into our home?" I asked Mommy. "Sure, Whatever!" replied Mommy, her eyes not leaving the screen. I exited the bedroom and led the three into the living room.


End file.
